Menyebalkan
by Hoshi Yamashita
Summary: CANON/Dengan sikapmu itu, dengan seluruh sikapmu padaku, kaulah satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku merasa kesal dan cemburu, yang bisa membuatku bertanya, 'apakah aku bisa jatuh cinta' Request from Senayuki-chan, hope you like it. RnR? Oneshot


Aku selalu ingin bersembunyi ketika ingin menatap wajahmu.

Aku selalu bersikap seolah semua baik-baik saja, padahal aku mencemaskanmu.

Aku selalu acuh tak acuh dengan segala tingkah lakumu, tapi aku peduli.

Aku selalu saja terdiam, walau dalam hatiku… aku ingin sekali mengajakmu berbicara.

**Kau tahu?**

Aku selalu ingin melihatmu terus menoleh padaku walau aku, sama sekali tak melihatmu.

**Kau tahu?**

Aku selalu saja ingin terlihat keren di matamu, karena bagiku melihatmu memuji diriku adalah hal yang yang bisa membuatku bahagia.

**Kau tahu?**

Dengan sikapmu itu, dengan seluruh sikapmu padaku, kau lah satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku merasa kesal dan cemburu, yang bisa membuatku bertanya-tanya 'apakah seorang Uchiha pendendam sepertiku bisa jatuh cinta', yang bisa membuat hatiku goyah memilih antara kebencian dan kehangatan.

**Bagiku kau…**

**.**

**Menyebalkan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Menyebalkan<strong>

**Disclaimer :** hehe, punyaku kok. Tenang aja. *dibantai **Masashi Kishimoto***

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**WARNING : CANON, OOC (maybe), genin setting, GaJe, abal, typo, dll.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ PLEASE…**

**But…**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Request from Senayuki-chan, hope you like it…<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia bisa merasakan sedikit cahaya menghangatkan kulitnya melalui celah-celah dari jendela yang tak tertutup tirai dengan sempurna. Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya perlahan. Lalu ia mengucek matanya. Ia menghela nafas dan dengan malas, kakinya melangkah kecil menuju kamar mandi. Mandi pagi yang bisa menyejukkan badan dan juga pikirannya—yang selalu teracuni oleh mimpi buruk setiap kali ia tertidur.<p>

Setelah membersihkan diri, Sasuke pun memakai pakaiannya lalu bercermin. Ia memasang ekspresi datar dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Setelah sekian lama terdiam, akhirnya tangannya pun bergerak untuk memungut sebuah pelindung kepala Konoha di atas meja. Ia melilitkannya di kepala, menutupi dahinya dengan menyisakan helaian-helaian rambut emonya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Kini kakinya melangkah untuk pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha yang telah sepi itu. Hn, sebuah langkah kecil yang membawa tubuhnya untuk pergi ke sebuah jembatan—dimana ia telah memiliki janji untuk bertemu dengan Tim 7.

Sasuke sedikit menaikkan alis melihat siapa yang telah datang mendahuluinya di tempat itu. Ia yakin bahwa ia telah pergi sepagi-paginya. Ah, tapi ujungnya ia kalah juga dengan seorang gadis keturunan Klan Haruno yang kini tengah melamun menatap aliran sungai dari pegangan jembatan.

"Ehn," Sasuke berdehem kecil seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana.

Gadis itu terlonjak. Sedetik kemudian ia berbalik dan menampakkan sebuah bola mata hijau cerah yang berbinar senang. Ia segera menyunggingkan seulas senyuman lebar yang tulus. "Sasuke-kun sudah datang…" katanya pelan dengan penuh nada kegembiraan.

Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gadis itu dan mulai menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pegangan jembatan. "Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei belum datang, mereka lama."

Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk menyetujui. Namun dalam _inner_-nya… _BIARKAN SAJA MEREKA LAMA AGAR AKU BISA BERDUAAN TERUS DENGANMU SASUKE-KUUUUUN!_ Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil mengepalkan tangan.

Sasuke melirik Sakura. Dengan ekor matanya Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura yang sepertinya tengah mengkhayal tidak jelas. Hm, dan Sasuke pun menyunggingkan senyuman tipis untuk hal itu.

.

.

.

**Ya...kita selalu datang lebih dulu sebelum Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei, namun aku tak pernah bisa untuk mencoba untuk tidak canggung bila berhadapan berdua denganmu. Kau tahu apa yang kurasakan?**

.

**Hatiku bergetar.**

.

.

.

-o0o-

"Aah! Tora-ku yang lucu, aku khawatir sekaliii…" ujar nyonya Tsujimi—istri penguasa Negara Hi—sambil mengelus-elus kucing kesayangannya dengan pipi.

_Gya ha ha, kucing bodoh itu, sih nggak ada apa-apanya!_ batin Naruto.

_Kalau seperti itu, sih, tak heran dia kabur,_ batin Sakura ketika melihat bagaimana perlakuan nyonya Tsujimi terhadap Tora yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Baiklah! Misi berikutnya untuk kelompok Kakashi adalah… Hmm… Menjaga anak tetua belanja sampai ke desa sebelah atau membantu menggali kentang…" perintah Hiruzen, selaku Hokage ke-3.

"TIDAAAK! AKU SUDAH CUKUP DENGAN TUGAS SEPERTI ITU! AKU INGIN MELAKUKAN MISI YANG LEBIH HEBAT LAGI! TOLONG CARIKAN YANG LAIIIN!" tolak Naruto secara terang-terangan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

_Masuk akal…_ batin Sasuke. Ia sebenarnya juga sudah muak melakukan berbagai misi kecil-kecilan.

_Dasar berisik!_ batin Sakura.

_Haa… Aku sudah menduga cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi…_ batin Kakashi.

"DASAR BODOH! KAU ITU 'KAN BARU SAJA JADI _NINJA_! SIAPAPUN JUGA AWALNYA MULAI DARI MISI YANG MUDAH DULU BARU PERLAHAN-LAHAN NAIK KE TINGKAT BERIKUTNYA!" bentak Iruka sampai ia berdiri dari kursinya.

"HABISNYA! SELAMA INI KAMI CUMA DAPAT MISI MURAHAN!" Naruto berteriak tak mau kalah dengan Iruka.

Hokage 3 menghela napasnya lalu menjelaskan kepada Naruto apa itu misi sesungguhnya. Bagaimana misi yang diterima oleh setiap tingkatan _ninja_ mulai dari _genin_ sampai _jounin_. Dan bagaimana setelah itu para _ninja_ yang telah melaksanakan misinya akan mendapat imbalan.

"Karena itu untuk kalian yang baru saja menjadi _genin_, tugas tingkat D itu cocok untuk kalian," kata Hokage 3 di akhir penjelasannya.

"Karena kemarin aku makan ramen dengan daging, jadi hari ini ramen _miso_, ya…" gumam Naruto dengan tubuh membelakangi Hokage 3.

"HEI, DENGARKAN!" bentak Hokage 3.

"Ma… maaf…" ujar Kakashi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Aaah! Kakek selalu saja berceramah seperti itu. Tapi, aku juga…! Sudah bukan bocah yang suka berbuat jahil seperti yang Kakek pikirkan!"

Hokage 3 tersenyum sambil menghirup cerutunya yang mengeluarkan asap yang mengepul tebal. "Baiklah… Kalau kau berkata seperti itu, aku akan memberimu tugas tingkat C. Ini misi untuk melindungi seseorang."

.

.

.

**Sebuah kenangan yang tak pernah hilang dari ingatanku. Tentang bagaimana kagetnya aku mengetahui bahwa saat itu adalah saat-saat yang pertama bagi aku dan kau… keluar desa bersama… Ya, walau misinya adalah untuk melindungi Paman Tazuna, namun aku mempunyai pemikiran lain…**

.

**Bagaimana aku melindungimu jika terjadi sesuatu di tengah jalan nanti?**

.

.

.

"Yang pertama," _Shinobi_ dari Kirigakure itu menyerang Kakashi tiba-tiba. Setelah merasa berhasil melenyapkan pria bermasker itu, mereka menyerang Naruto, "Yang kedua,"

Sasuke langsung mengambil _kunai_ dan _shuriken_ dari kantung _ninja_ lalu ia segera melemparnya ke arah rantai _shinobi_ penyerang itu sehingga rantai itu menancap di pohon. Sasuke pun menginjakkan telapak kakinya tepat di atas kepala dua _shinobi_ penyerang itu. Ia segera menghajar mereka, namun karena lengah, dua _shinobi_ itu segera berpencar dan mulai menyerang Tazuna secara bersamaan.

Sakura memasang kuda-kuda. _Ukh… datang… Aku… harus melakukan sesuatu… Harus!_ batin Sakura memantapkan diri dan segera berdiri di depan Tazuna. "Paman, awas!"

Sasuke melebarkan matanya melihat _shinobi_ penyerang akan menyerang Sakura. Dengan kecepatan super, Sasuke segera berpindah tempat ke depan Sakura dan menghalangi _shinobi_ yang akan menyerang Sakura. Namun usaha Sasuke sia-sia karena Kakashi telah membereskan _shinobi_ itu.

_Guru Kakashi…! Masih hidup!_ batin Sakura senang sambil memandang Kakashi dengan mata berbinar.

Sasuke menekuk bibirnya ke bawah dan memicingkan mata. _Huh… tukang pamer… _gerutunya dalam hati.

.

.

.

**Ya, aku selalu ingin terlihat keren di depanmu, tak ingin kau orang lain bisa membuatmu terpana. Hanya aku yang boleh melindungimu, tak ingin kau meminta perlindungan orang lain selain aku. Karena apa? Kau tak tahu? Tentu saja karena…**

.

**Aku bisa sangat cemburu.**

.

.

.

-o0o-

"Siapa sebenarnya kau!" teriak Sasuke.

"Namaku Orochimaru. Kalau ingin bertemu denganku lagi… Lewatilah ujian ini walaupun kau harus bertarung dengan kematian dan bertaruh nyawa…" jawab Orochimaru sambil membakar '_ten no sho_'. "Dengan mengalahkan _ninja_ Oto…" lanjut Orochimaru.

"A…apa, sih, yang kau katakan? Kami tak mau melihat wajahmu untuk yang kedua kalinya!" bentak Sakura lantang.

Orochimaru pun membentuk segel di tangannya. "Fufu… aku tidak akan membiarkannya…" dan leher Orochimaru pun memanjang. Ia mengarahkan lehernya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke melebarkan matanya. Ia bisa merasakan dua benda tajam menancap di lehernya. Dalam benaknya ia bertanya ringan, '_apa yang terjadi'_.

Sakura melebarkan matanya. Mulutnya menganga tak percaya. _Sasu… Sasuke-kun…_

'!' Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. Orang bernama Orochimaru itu telah menggigit lehernya! Rasanya mengerikan… membuat tubuhnya gemetaran… Namun ada sebuah perasaan lega menyebar di sanubarinya,

_Syukurlah… syukurlah… Sakura… tak kenapa-napa… Dia… tak mengincar Sakura…_

"Sasuke pasti mencariku… Mencari kekuatan…" kata Orochimaru.

Baru beberapa detik Sasuke bisa melegakan hatinya, tiba-tiba sebuah segel gaib muncul di lehernya dan menimbulkan sebuah rasa sakit yang luar biasa di lehernya. "Ugh… A…Apa ini…? Tiba-tiba… sakit…" rintih Sasuke sambil memegangi lehernya.

Sakura berjengit melihat Sasuke merintih kesakitan. Ia segera menolehkan wajahnya ke Orochimaru sambil menggigit bibirnya takut. "Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke-kun?"

"Argh!" Sasuke tak mampu berdiri. Ia tak bisa menopang tubuhnya lebih lama. Lututnya tertekuk dan ia jatuh.

"Kuberi hadiah perpisahan…" hanya itu kata-kata Orochimaru sebelum akhirnya pria ular itu menghilang seketika.

Sakura melebarkan matanya. Ia…

"AAARGH!" jerit Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura pun segera mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke meremas rambutnya. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Rasa sakit di lehernya membuat pandangannya mengabur. Tubuhnya terasa bukan miliknya. "UUUH… UAAAAAAGH!" Sasuke pun jatuh.

Sakura merasakan matanya mulai berlinang. "Sa… Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke memejamkan mata sambil menggigit bibirnya. Ia masih bisa mendengarnya… mendengar suara itu memanggil namanya dengan lembut… dengan nada tersakiti… Kenapa? Kenapa? Hatinya lebih sakit saat itu…?

_Dimana… dimana… Sakura… kau baik-baik saja…?_

Sasuke pun mengangkat tangan kanannya perlahan, hendak mencari dimana keberadaan Sakura.

_Jangan… jangan menjauh dariku… jangan… jangan…_

Namun ia tak mampu mengangkat kepalanya. Ia ingin melihat gadis itu baik-baik saja namun lehernya terasa sakit… _Dimana…?_

"Bertahanlah, Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura menyemangati sambil meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya. Air matanya telah meleleh dan membasahi pipinya yang telah kotor.

"UUUH…"

"HEI!"

_Sakura… Sakura… kau baik-baik saja, bukan… Sakura… a-aku…_

Sasuke pun mempererat genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sakura. Erat sekali, sampai terlihat tak bisa dilepaskan.

_Jangan… jangan menjauh… jangan pergi dari sisiku…_

**DEG**

Sasuke merasakan sakit di lehernya merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya seketika. "UUUH… AAARGH…! UAAAAAAAARGGGHH!" Sasuke pun mencakar dahan pohon dengan tangan kirinya yang tak bertautan dengan tangan Sakura.

_Jangan… jangan lepaskan tanganku…_

"Uh… uuuh…" air mata Sakura mulai turun perlahan. Membanjiri wajahnya dan membuat tubuhnya bergetar takut. Apa… apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke-nya? Kenapa Sasuke tak berbicara padanya? Kenapa Sasuke hanya menggenggam tangannya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa? Kenapa Sasuke menjerit kesakitan seperti itu? Kenapa? Apa rasa sakitnya… tak bisa ia sentuh dan hilangkan barang sedikit saja? "Naruto… Naruto… Sasuke…" Sakura pun celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan Naruto. Ia tak tahan dengan rintihan Sasuke yang membuatnya sakit.

"ARGH!" Sasuke membungkukkan badannya.

_Jangan… jangan sebut nama Naruto… jangan pergi ke Naruto… tetap di sini… bersamaku… jangan pergi…_

Sakura melebarkan mata hijau terangnya melihat tubuh Naruto yang tak berdaya dengan sebuah kunai menancap di bajunya sehingga tubuhnya menggantung di batang pohon. "Uuh… uuh…"

_Jangan… jangan menangis…_

Sasuke mempererat genggamannya. "UGH…"

Sakura pun menghapus air matanya seakan tahu apa maksud genggaman tangan Sasuke yang semakin mengerat. Ia… tak boleh menangis dan membuat Sasuke bersedih…

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup sehingga menimbulkan tornado kecil yang turut membawa daun-daun berguguran di dalamnya. Anginnya bertiup sangat kencang.

"KYAAA!" Sakura pun segera memeluk Sasuke. Melindunginya dari bahaya apapun itu.

"Uhhh…" Sasuke mulai bisa merilekskan tubuhnya. Ia merasa Sakura begitu dekat. Ia bisa merasakan pelukan hangat Sakura mengalir padanya dan membuatnya sedikit tenang. Tak ada jeritan seperti yang tadi-tadi lagi. Ia hanya bisa melenguh… dalam pelukan _gadisnya_…

_Tetap seperti ini… jangan pergi menjauh… aku ingin kau… baik-baik saja… di dekatku… hanya di dekatku…_

Sasuke pun bisa merasakan sesuatu yang nyaman saat badannya dan badan Sakura saling bersentuhan. Sebuah rasa hangat yang membuatnya semakin tenang… "Uuuh…"

.

.

.

**Aku tak ingin melihat ataupun membuatmu menderita karena diriku. Namun egoisnya aku, aku tak ingin kau menjauh dariku dan memalingkan wajahmu ke pria lain selain aku. Aku ingin kau selalu berada di sampingku… hanya sekedar untukku melihatmu baik-baik saja… Aku…**

.

**Aku hanya ingin melindungimu…**

.

.

.

-o0o-

'_Siapa?' _

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya melihat sosok lelaki kecil sedang menangis di hadapannya.

"Ayah… juga Ibu… seharusnya tak perlu mati…"

'_Aku… yang dulu…?'_

"Akhirnya, kalau tak punya kekuatan, kau takkan bisa melakukan apapun… Karena aku tak punya kekuatan… klanku hancur… semuanya terbunuh… Tidak… kau lah yang… membiarkan mereka terbunuh."

Sasuke melebarkan mata. Ia bisa melihat dirinya ketika kecil merobek kulit wajah dekat mata sebelah kiri. Memperlihatkan mata kirinya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi iris mata ular.

"Kau… hanya melihat tanpa melakukan apapun… KALAU SAJA PUNYA KEKUATAN…"

.

.

.

"Uhhh…" Sasuke merasakan hawa panas menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya saat ini. Mimpinya tadi… mimpi… mimpi tentang dirinya yang bodoh dan lemah…

**Kalau saja punya kekuatan… Pasti Sakura takkan terluka dan menangis seperti tadi…**

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. "Sakura…" rintihnya. Ia menepuk samping kanan dan kirinya dengan tangan. Namun ia tak menemukan di mana gadis _pink_ itu berada. Matanya terbuka sempurna. Ia bisa merasakan banyak cakra-cakra kuat para _ninja_ di sekitarnya. Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Dimana Sakura-nya? Tunggu… cakra _ninja_… berarti kemungkinan… Sakura… sedang…

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri. Dan benar saja, mata hitamnya menangkap sosok Sakura yang penuh luka sedang duduk di dekatnya sambil memandangi para _ninja_ di hadapannya. Sosok Sakura yang terlihat… tersakiti… terlihat rapuh… bahkan rambut panjangnya…

Sasuke menajamkan matanya dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri perlahan dan itu membuat Sakura menyadari bahwa dirinya telah sadar.

"Sasuke-kun! Kau sudah sa…" Sakura mengerutkan dahi melihat Sasuke yang kini telah berdiri tegak di belakangnya.

"SAKURA… SIAPA… YANG MEMBUATMU BEGITU…?"

Sakura mengangkat alisnya melihat tubuh bagian kiri Sasuke dipenuhi oleh tanda hitam. Dahinya berkerut melihat pandangan Sasuke yang sangat tajam dan menakutkan. "Sasuke-kun…" dan pita suaranya menggetarkan sebuah bunyi yang membentuk sebuah nama dengan nada bergetar.

"SIAPA…?" geram Sasuke. Kini darahnya telah berkumpul di kepala dan membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran. Hanya satu yang ingin ia lakukan,

**Membuat ninja yang telah membuat Sakura-nya menderita menjadi seonggok nyawa yang tak ada harganya.**

"Kami yang melakukannya!" jawab Zaku dengan nada lantang dan membuat mata Sasuke terarah ke arahnya. Ingat kata pepatah?

Jangan sekali-sekali membangunkan seorang singa yang sedang tidur jika kau tak ingin diterkamnya hingga kehilangan nyawa.

"Baiklah… rupanya kau, ya?" Sasuke menatap tajam Zaku.

Dosu yang bisa merasakan aura Sasuke yang sangat gelap pun melebarkan matanya. "Cakranya terlalu besar!" teriaknya.

"Dosu! Jangan takut dengan orang yang sudah setengah mati seperti dia!" Zaku pun membuat segel dengan tangannya.

Dosu menoleh ke arah Zaku. "Hentikan! Zaku! Apa kau tak mengerti?" Dosu berniat memperingatkan Zaku, namun terlambat. Zaku telah mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"_ZANKUUKYAKUHA_!"

**ZROAAAARRR**

Angin besar keluar dari telapak tangan Zaku dan menghancurkan semua objek di depannya. Ya, Zaku mengarahkan jurusnya ke arah Sasuke. Melihat semuanya telah kosong, Zaku pun menyeringai. "Hei! Aku sudah melenyapkannya—"

"Melenyapkan siapa?"

Zaku melebarkan matanya ketika ia baru menyadari kalau Sasuke berada di sampingnya. Sasuke memukulnya sehingga membuat tubuhnya terpental jauh. Ya, bahkan Sasuke bisa memindahkan Sakura dan Naruto yang sedang pingsan dengan cepat ke tempat yang aman.

Sasuke membentuk segel di tangannya. "Elemen Api _HOUSENKA_!" Ia pun mengarahkan jurus elemen apinya ke Zaku.

"Jangan sombong dulu! Akan kumusnahkan semuanya!" Zaku segera mengeluarkan jurusnya yang berupa angin untuk menghalau jurus Sasuke. "Apa?" matanya melebar seketika melihat _shuriken_ yang tersembunyi di balik api Sasuke dan menghantam tubuhnya.

Sasuke segera melesat ke arah Zaku dan dengan gerakan kilat, Sasuke menarik kedua tangan Zaku ke atas sementara kakinya ia gunakan untuk menekan punggung Zaku agar tetap membungkuk ke bawah. Sasuke tersenyum dan menyeringai. "Khukhu… Kau… apa kedua lengan ini yang kau banggakan…?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada berat. _Yang telah menodai Sakura-ku…_

Sasuke pun menarik kedua tangan Zaku dan mematahkannya.

"AAAAGGHH!" Zaku berteriak keras ketika merasakan tangannya telah patah. Tulang-tulang tangannya remuk.

Semua yang ada di situ melebarkan mata, tak terkecuali Sakura.

"Uh… Uhh…" rintih Zaku.

_Ini…_ Sakura memandangi Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Sasuke menyeringai dan menatap Dosu. "YANG TERSISA HANYA KAU… BERI AKU LEBIH BANYAK KESENANGAN…" Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju Dosu. _Seperti kalian yang bersenang-senang telah membuat Sakura-ku menderita…_

_Ini…_ Sakura pun mengeluarkan cairan suci di sudut matanya perlahan. Ia membayangkan wajah Sasuke yang dulu dengan dengan Sasuke yang kini tengah menyeringai seram ke arah lawan. Wajah tersipu Sasuke, wajah tersenyum Sasuke… wajah… Sasuke yang tengah menyeringai seperti… Orochimaru…

_INI BUKAN SASUKE-KUN!_

Sakura pun mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan ia berlari menghampiri punggung Sasuke. Tangannya berayun hendak meraih punggung Sasuke. Dan saat menyentuh punggung itu… Sakura segera melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Sasuke. "HENTIKAN!"

Sasuke melebarkan matanya ketika ia merasa seseorang telah memeluknya dari belakang. Saat wajahnya menoleh ke belakang, matanya yang kini telah berubah menjadi sharingan, melihat mata hijau itu… mata emerald yang redup dengan tangisan dan cahaya permohonan…

_Jangan… jangan menangis…_

"Kumohon… hentikan…"

_Jangan… jangan keluarkan air matamu… aku tak bisa… melihatmu menderita seperti itu…_

Dan perlahan, segel gaib yang menyebar di tubuh Sasuke pun berangsur-angsur menghilang. Tubuh Sasuke menjadi lemas dan jatuh ke pelukan Sakura.

.

.

.

**Kau selalu bisa membuat hatiku luluh… Kau selalu bisa membuatku ingin mengamuk saat melihatmu menangis… Bagiku…**

.

**Kau luapan perasaanku…**

.

.

.

-o0o-

Malam menampakkan cahaya bulan purnama yang mulai meredup. Dengan hawa dingin yang bisa menusuk permukaan kulit, Sasuke memantapkan hatinya dan terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan dinginnya malam itu,

Hatinya pun telah dingin, seperti malam ini.

Sasuke telah memantapkan hatinya. Ia telah bertekad untuk membuang masa lalunya yang penuh kebahagiaan. Meninggalkan sahabat dan…

"!" Sasuke mengerutkan dahi melihat seseorang yang kini berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Menghalangi jalannya. Menghalangi jalannya menuju kegelapan. Orang yang baru saja terpikir di benaknya,

Haruno Sakura.

Sakura menggigit bibir saat matanya menangkap bayangan sebuah benda yang menggantung di punggung Sasuke. Tas.

"Kenapa kau berkeliaran di tempat seperti ini… Malam-malam begini?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara parau. Ia tak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Ada perasaan senang di hati ketika ia masih diizinkan untuk melihat gadis cengeng ini sebelum ia benar-benar melupakannya. Tapi…

"Karena pasti selalu lewat jalan ini kalau mau keluar desa… Selalu lewat sini…" jawab Sakura sambil mengarahkan bola matanya ke bawah. Menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

"Pulang dan tidur sana," perintah Sasuke sebelum akhirnya ia memejamkan mata sambil melangkah melewati Sakura. Ia tak ingin membuat Sakura bersedih lagi… Setidaknya ia tak ingin melihat Sakura menangis di saat-saat aku akan pergi. Ia tak ingin… mengingat wajah Sakura yang menangisi kepergiannya. Ia tak ingin….

Sakura mengigit bibirnya. Perlahan-lahan, cairan itu turun. Ia… kehilangan pertahanan air matanya sekarang… Sakura pun membalikkan badannya perlahan-lahan. "Kenapa tidak ngomong apa-apa…? Kenapa selalu diam saja…? Tidak mau ngomong apa-apa padaku…"

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah repot-repot. Tidak usah pedulikan aku," kata Sasuke tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura. Karena apa? Ia telah sadar. Dari suara Sakura yang parau tadi… Sakura pasti menangis… Sasuke bertekad… tak ingin melihat wajah Sakura yang sedang menangis sebelum ia pergi dari desa ini.

Dan pada akhirnya… mereka hanya diam.

Sakura pun tersenyum. Bahkan di saat-saat seperti ini, Sasuke tak mau menoleh kepadanya, meliriknya pun tidak. "Aku… selalu dibenci Sasuke-kun, ya… Kau ingat…?"

Sasuke terdiam. _Aku… membencimu…? Kenapa dia berpikir begitu…?_

"Waktu jadi Genin… Hari pertama kita diputuskan menjadi kelompok tiga orang… Waktu pertama kali aku berdua saja dengan Sasuke-kun di tempat ini… Kau marah padaku, 'kan…"

_**Flashback**_

"Kesepian…"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya mendengar Sasuke tiba-tiba bicara tidak jelas begitu. "Eh?"

"Tingkatannya bukan seperti kesedihan karena dimarahi orang tua."

Sakura menelan ludahnya sambil tersenyum dipaksakan. Kenapa dari nada bicara Sasuke… terdengar marah? "Ke…kenapa… tiba-tiba…"

Sasuke menunduk. ia terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu detik berikutnya, ia menoleh ke Sakura. **"Kamu menyebalkan."**

_**End of flashback**_

Sakura tersenyum mengingat kejadian yang sudah lama itu. Kejadian yang tak bisa ia lupakan. Kejadian yang bisa membuatnya menerima keberadaan Naruto sedikit demi sedikit.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Bibirnya tertekuk ke bawah. _Kenapa… kenapa kau menganggapku membencimu karena kejadian itu…? Itu… kejadian yang tak perlu diingat…_

"Aku tidak ingat…"

Sakura melebarkan matanya. Lalu matanya kembali menyipit. "Haha… begitu… Memang sudah lama berlalu…" ia pun tertawa hambar. Ternyata… Sasuke memang tak pernah memikirkan dirinya… kejadian seperti itu… dengan mudah Sasuke lupakan… Apakah… ia tak berarti bagi Sasuke?

_Jangan mengingat kejadian yang membuatmu sedih, Sakura… aku… tak…_

"Tapi… sejak hari itu Sasuke-kun dan aku… lalu, Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei…"

Sasuke terdiam. Namun ia memasang telinganya baik-baik untuk mendengar kelanjutan dari perkataan Sakura.

"Kita berempat melakukan berbagai misi. Memang penuh penderitaan dan merepotkan… Tapi, itu…"

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya.

"…sangat menyenangkan…"

_Sakura… aku…_

Sakura pun menunduk. "Aku tahu… tentang klan Sasuke-kun. Tapi, tidak ada orang yang bahagia karena balas dendam. Sasuke-kun juga… ternyata…"

"Aku memang begitu juga…" Sasuke menghela napas kecil.

_Aku… ingin bahagia bersamamu tapi…_

Sasuke memantapkan hatinya dan berkata, "Aku berbeda dari kalian… Aku ada di jalan yang berlawanan dengan kalian…" Sasuke memejamkan matanya, "Semua yang kita lakukan berempat… Aku juga pernah berpikir kalau itu jalanku… Kita memang melakukan semuanya berempat, tapi akhirnya hatiku memutuskan untuk balas dendam." Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

_Karena aku tak ingin kau menderita menderita karena jalanku…_

Sasuke menghela nafasnya berat,"Aku hidup untuk itu."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Kata-kata Sasuke membuat hatinya…

"Aku tidak bisa jadi sepertimu atau Naruto." Sasuke membulatkan tekadnya, _Aku tak bisa jadi seperti kalian… yang…_

"Apa Sasuke-kun mau merasa kesepian seperti dulu lagi? Waktu itu, Sasuke-kun mengajarkan padaku kalau kesepian itu penuh derita! Saat ini, aku mengerti sekali sampai terasa sakit…! Aku… punya keluarga dan teman-teman… Tapi, kalau Sasuke-kun tidak ada…"

Sasuke terdiam dan memasang wajah serius.

"Bagiku… Bagiku, itu sama saja dengan kesepian…"

Sasuke melirik ke arah bawah. Dalam pikirannya, kini terbayang dua wajah yang sedang tersenyum, Sakura dan Naruto…

_Aku tak ingin membuatmu… dan juga Naruto terus menderita karena berada di dekatku… sehingga senyuman kalian… tak akan kulihat lagi nanti… Biarlah hanya aku yang berada di dalam kegelapan…_

Sasuke semakin memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Ia… sudah membulatkan tekad, "Mulai sekarang… kita hanya memulai… jalan baru kita masing-masing."

"Aku…!" Sakura menggertakan giginya. Badannya gemetar, namun ia mencoba menghilangkan rasa takutnya. **"Aku suka sekali pada Sasuke-kun sampai tidak tertahankan!"**

_Sakura… kau…!_

"Kalau Sasuke-kun mau bersamaku, aku tidak akan membuatmu menyesal! Tiap hari akan menyenangkan dan pasti akan bahagia! Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Sasuke-kun! Karena itu… Kumohon tetaplah disini!" tangis Sakura pun pecah.

_Jangan… jangan menangis… kenapa kau suka sekali membuat hatiku goyah seperti ini…? Jangan lanjutkan… jangan lanjutkan kata-katamu… jangan membuatku tak bisa meninggalkanmu… aku harus membalas dendam… jangan buat aku menoleh padamu... jangan buat aku menoleh padamu untuk memelukmu dan menghapus air matamu… Aku mohon… biarkan aku seperti ini… jangan buat aku goyah…_

Dalam saku celana, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya lebih erat. Sakura benar-benar... membuat hatinya goyah seperti ini, dia memang—

"Karena itu, tetaplah… di sini bersamaku… Kalau tidak bisa… bawa aku juga…" Sakura pun menunduk. "Uuh… uuh…"

Sasuke pun membalikkan badannya. Ia tersenyum—menyeringai, **"Kau memang… menyebalkan."**

Sakura mengangkat wajah dan membulatkan matanya. Bukankah tadi Sasuke bilang…

Sasuke pun melangkah pergi dan itu membuat Sakura terkejut.

"JANGAN PERGI!" Sakura mengambil ancang-ancang. "KALAU PERGI AKU AKAN TERIAK…"

**SET**

"Sakura…" bisik Sasuke. Kini ia telah berada di belakang Sakura. Ia sama sekali tak ingin melihat wajah Sakura ketika menangis, karena itu ia hanya mampu melihat punggung Sakura. **"Terima kasih…"**

**DUK!**

Sasuke pun memukul titik lemah yang berada di punggung Sakura sehingga membuat Sakura tak sadarkan diri walaupun pukulan itu tak sakit. Sasuke pun segera menangkap tubuh Sakura yang jatuh. Kini tubuh Sakura berada di pelukannya. Sasuke memandang Sakura sayu, "Di saat-saat seperti ini pun… kau tetap menyebalkan…" Sasuke pun mengangkat tubuh Sakura, ia menggendongnya dan perlahan kakinya melangkah ke bangku di dekat situ. Sasuke membaringkan Sakura di sana.

Sasuke berjongkok. Ia memandangi wajah Sakura. Pipi kemerahan yang ternodai oleh bekas air mata. "Mana mungkin aku melupakan saat itu…" Sasuke pun membelai rambut Sakura. "Aku tak mungkin melupakan satu kenangan pun yang kita ciptakan bersama…" Sasuke menunduk. "aku tak mungkin… membenci wanita menyebalkan sepertimu…" Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan mengarahkan tangannya yang tadi membelai pipi Sakura ke dahi Sakura. "Dasar jidat lebar, kau pintar tidak sih? Kalau pintar, harusnya 'kan kau tahu kalau aku…" Sasuke terdiam. Ia menghela napas.

Sasuke membelai dahi Sakura. "Cengeng… jidat lebar… kau memang menyebalkan." Sasuke mengarahkan bibirnya ke dahi Sakura dan mengecupnya pelan. "Namun ada hal yang lebih menyebalkan lagi darimu…" Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ia menghirup nafas pelan dan setenang mungkin. Bibirnya turun perlahan, menjamah hidung… hingga bibir Sakura. Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura pelan. Ia gunakan segala perasaan hangat yang sebentar lagi akan ia buang saat ini. Meresapi hangatnya ciuman seorang gadis menyebalkan di hadapannya. Bibirnya yang basah dan hangat… sangat berkebalikan dengan bibir kering dan dingin miliknya.

Sasuke menekan kepalanya. Ia semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Deru angin dan gesekan antar ranting dan daun-daun yang berjatuhan ke bawah menjadi saksi atas apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Dan hati kecil Sasuke berbisik. Hanya ia yang bisa mendengarnya, karena pita suaranya sama sekali tak bergetar untuk membunyikan apa yang ingin ia ungkapkan. Terlebih bibirnya tengah mengatup dan merasakan sebuah kesejukan hawa seorang wanita. Sasuke kecil itu terdiam dan berbisik kecil dalam renungannya,

'**Kau gadis yang menyebalkan karena bisa membuatku jatuh cinta padamu…'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

* * *

><p><strong>~OMAKE~<strong>

Setelah selesai dengan 'ciuman lama'nya dengan Sakura, Sasuke segera berdiri. Ia menghela napas dan membenarkan tas punggungnya. Lalu ia memandang Sakura sayu.

"Kau sangat cantik, kau tahu?" Sasuke pun tersenyum. Lalu matanya berkelana ke sekitar Sakura. "Sangat cantik tidur dalam posisi seperti itu di tengah malam bulan purnama yang indah…" Dahi Sasuke berkerut. Ia memiringkan kepala.

Ya, Sasuke melihat ada sebuah tempat sampah di samping bangku di mana Sakura berbaring. "Benda yang mengurangi keindahan…" Sasuke pun mendekati tempat sampah itu. Ia berjongkok kecil. Tangannya membentuk sebuah segel. Dengan suara pelan, ia berkata, "Elemen Api… _Goukakyuu no Jutsu_…" dan mulutnya pun mengeluarkan sebuah api kecil untuk menghanguskan tempat sampah itu. Ya, sebuah jurus kecil sehingga tak akan membangunkan Sakura. Setelah selesai menghanguskan tempat sampah, Sasuke segera berdiri. Ia menghela napas lelah dan menatap Sakura. "Aku akan pergi…" Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sakura.

Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti,

"Ah, aku lupa," Sasuke pun membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sakura sekali lagi. "Jaga dirimu, Si Cantik yang Menyebalkan."

**~END~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Konbanwa Gozaimasu…

Hoshi Yamashita di sini…

WAKKKHHH! KACAU BALAU ANCUR ANEH ABAL FIC-NYA! Senayuki-chan... hiksu… gimana nih… maaf kalau kamu sama sekali nggak suka… maaf banget… ini fic yang saya selesaikan selama 1 hari doang… jadi ancur… ya ampun… saya takut banget kalau kamu nggak suka… T_T saya mau buat multichap, tapi takut entar malah nggak bisa ngelanjutinnya a.k.a ditelantarkan… sebenernya sih udah kepikiran… (harus mikir ekstra)… jadi… ya seperti ini… T^T Bikin CANON susah-susah-sulit…

Ini adegan-adegan yang sudah ada di manga-nya, cuma saya perdalam saja dari keganjalan-keganjalan yang saya perhatikan dan membuat saya penasaran dan berfikir, "Pasti ini ada lanjutannya! Atau ada yang tersembunyi gitu," Ya, saya mikir gitu karena waktu chapter Itachi nangis, ternyata flashback-nya Sasuke ada lanjutannya. Jadi, ya… gitu…

Senayuki-chan… maaf banget kalau ini nggak sesuai sama request kamu… maaf… *pundung*

Yosh, dengan penuh pengharapan, saya tetap mengucapkan:

**Akhir kata,**

**Kritik, saran, pujian *ngarep*, masukan, sepatah dua patah kata penyemangat, atau apa saja yang termasuk kategori REVIEW (terkecuali flame), sangat saya harapkan! ^.^**

.

**Dan saya perjelas lagi, tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun karena saya yakin para flamer cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui arti kalimat "Don't like? Don't read"**

.

**Hehe, REVIEWnya please…**


End file.
